The Talk
by Castleholic
Summary: This is just a one-shot on my hopes of how "The Talk" will go during the season finale.


"Kate, you're in this one too deep, they're professionals, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"This one Castle? It's not just any random murder case, it's my mother's case, they might be professionals but news flash so am I." Kate could feel the warm tears begin to form in her eyes, she turned her back towards Castle so he couldn't see her let a few of the tears escape.

"Kate your gonna get hurt, know even worse, you're gonna get killed." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, he was shocked to see she was crying and how much hurt was in her eyes, he hadn't meant to hurt her but she needed to realize the truth.

"Castle I've lived most of my life with this and it's about time for whoever did this to my mother, to me, to my family to pay for it."

"And what about the ones that love you, remember how hurt you were over your mother think about how were gonna feel if something happens to you." Castle felt tears begin to form in his eyes too, he rarely cried but when it came to Beckett a whole new side of him was affected.

"Like who Castle?" She noticed his eyes start to become watery, but what he didn't understand was that how hurt he was now was only a quarter of how she was feeling.

"Like your father, and Josh. Kate your father already lost one woman who he cared about, he can't afford to lose another one."

"And what about you Castle?

"Kate you're kidding me, I'm your partner, your friend, I would be devastated." Castle took a step closer to her but she backed away.

"Is that what we are Castle."

"You know what Kate, I don't know what we are, we kiss and never talk about, we practically die frozen in each other's arms and never talk about it."He began to yell but Kate couldn't take it anymore, she hated when she and Castle fought like this and even though it started out about her mother's case somehow it began to involve their feelings for each other and Kate just wasn't ready to tell Castle her true feelings for him.

"Castle we're over."She blurted, she instantly regretted saying those words but it was all she could say. She looked at Castle, her eyes were drawn up to his by the hurt that quickly filled them, he opened his mouth to say something but decided not to. He took one last look at her, gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and walked out of her apartment without a word. As soon as the door clicked shut the warm tears that had begin to fill in Kate's eyes slowly rolled down her cheeks. She walked up to the door and hesitantly put her hand on the door knob, she stayed like that for a minute before deciding not to go after him. All she wanted to do was to crawl up into her bed and never leave.

Castle leaned against Kate's door contemplating whether he should go back inside or not. He knew she was angry at him and as he went over what just happened she had every right to be, but what she didn't understand was that Castle couldn't handle something happening to her. He had had many nightmares about her getting injured badly or even killed on the job and him being able to do nothing about it but watch her suffer. He didn't want one of those nightmares to come true, she needed to know how he really felt about her. He turned around and lightly knocked on her door.

"Kate it's me, we need to talk." It took a few minutes before he heard a soft voice answer.

"Castle, please just go." Castle stood there for a few minutes before tears began to form in his eyes and realized she was right it was time for him to leave. He looked at his watch and saw that it was only a quarter to five, he wasn't ready to go home yet where he would have to face Alexis and his mother, he didn't have it in him to even try to explain what had just happened. He decided to go for a drive instead and see where he ended up. He left Beckett's building and got into his red Ferrari, he put the key in the ignition, foot on the gas and let his hands control the steering wheel and take him anyway they wanted to go. About ten minutes later he arrived at the precinct, just seeing the building reminded him of Kate. He parked his car our front, got out and walked inside the precinct. He waved to the guard that was sitting at the desk by the entrance and got into the elevator. He rode up to the floor where Kate's desk was and got out; he walked up to her desk and just sat in her seat. It was dark in the bull pen and there was no one there, he sat there and thought about what had happened when suddenly his cell phone went off. He grabbed it out of his pocket half hoping it would be Kate, as he read the screen his hope slowly faded.

"Hey hunny, is everything OK?" He asked trying to sound as happy as possible.

"Hey dad everything is fine, I was just wondering if you were going to come home for dinner, grandma got a last minute audition so I thought we could just order out."

"Uhh…yeah…I'll be home in a little while."

"Dad are you OK?"

"Yeah…just fine…" Castle said and immediately hung up as he felt the tears that had been building up in his eyes since the fight with Kate started start to pour over onto his cheeks. He sat at Kate's desk for a few more minutes until he knew there were no more tears left in him. He got up scanned the bull pen one more time and headed towards the elevator, he had a gut feeling he wouldn't be seeing this place for a while. He left the precinct and got in his car, he drove all the way home only stopping a few times to contemplate turning back towards Kate's apartment or not, but deep down he knew she wouldn't let him in. He finally reached his apartment, he parked out front, took in a deep breath, entered the building and rode the elevator up to his apartment. He stood outside his door for a minute to clear his mind, he didn't want Alexis to worry, he knew how much she adored Kate. He opened the door and walked in leaving his coat on one of the seats by the door.

"Hi dad." Alexis said as she was coming down the stairs, she immediately realized there was something wrong, he had just spent a day with Kate and he wasn't his usual glowing self. "Dad what happened? Is Detective Beckett OK?"

"Oh….yeah…..she's fine." Castle said trying to blink back the tears that were beginning to form again. He didn't even bother to pick up one of the cartons of Chinese food Alexis had gotten for him and just walked into his office. Like he expected Alexis walked into his office soon after him.

"Dad, do you wanna talk about it?" She said trying to comfort her dad as much as she could but when it came to Kate her dad was affected in a whole new way and nothing could make him feel better except Kate herself.

"She said we're over. She doesn't even want to talk to me." Castle said and covered his hands with his face so Alexis couldn't notice a few tears escape his eyes.

"Oh Dad I'm sorry." She said, she went over to him and gave him a big hug. They stayed like that until Castle realized what time it was and told Alexis to go get some sleep.

That night Castle got no sleep, he kept tossing and turning in his bed until the sun finally began to shine through his window. He turned to the clock on his nightstand and noticed it was only a quarter to six, _It's going to be a long day without Beckett_ he thought. He hesitantly rolled out of bed and went to take shower to clear his mind. By the time he got out of the shower it was 7:30, he put on a pair of jeans, didn't bother putting on a shirt, and towel dried his hair leaving it a ruffled mess. He walked into the kitchen and noticed Alexis curled up in the corner of the couch reading a book, he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good morning sweetheart." He said still trying to sound happy even though he felt like crap.

"Good morning Dad, are you feeling better?"

"A little." He put on the coffee machine and out of habit made enough coffee for two cups.

"Shouldn't you be getting school? It's getting late." Alexis glanced at her watch and set down her book, she ran upstairs to grab her bag and finish getting ready for school. Castle poured the finished coffee into his favorite mug leaving the rest of the coffee in the pot which made him miss Kate even more. He took his mug over to the couch and sat down, he put his feet up and laid back against one of the pillows. As Castle began to get comfortable there was a light knock on the door, _it's not even eight yet, who could this be? _He thought. This time he was not getting his hopes up about it being Kate because it most likely, no definitely wasn't her. Castle set his mug down on the coffee table and got up to answer the door not even acknowledging the fact that he still didn't have a shirt on. He opened the door and was shocked by who was standing before him. It was Kate. Her hair looked like she had just woken up, she was in sweats, her eyes were red and puffy, and her she had make-up streaks under her eyes. Without a word Castle wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug, her could feel her body shaking as she began to cry again. He could feel her chest move up in a fast uneven pattern against his.

"Kate, come inside." He took her hand and led her over to the couch, grabbing a box of tissues on the way there.

"Castle, why are you being so nice about his, I was a bitch to you last night, you have every right to be mad at me." She wiped the tears that were left on her cheeks and began to bite her lower lip. She tried to avoid eye contact with him and pretended to be interested in her nails.

"Kate, look at me." He put his index finger under her chin and gently tilted her head up until her eyes met his. "I'm not mad at all, I'm worried about you I know it's your job and even more importantly it's your mother's case but Kate I couldn't handle anything happening to you, I don't think I would be able to live with myself anymore, and I just want you to understand that I will support you a hundred percent in whatever lead you go with, I will always have your back, and you can always count on me for anything but Kate I love you and I just want you to know that."

"Castle I just want to get justice for my mother that's all, I don't want to lose you in the process though."

"Well lucky for you I'm here to stay weather you like it or not." He could see a little smile form on her mouth even though she didn't want it too.

"Thanks Castle, it's really nice to know at least someone had my back."

"Kate, I'll always have your back no matter what."

Beckett gave him a weak smile. He smiled back at her and cautiously intertwined his fingers with hers. Even though she was sad he knew she could still hurt him if her made the wrong move. Their eyes met and hers fluttered back and forth from his lips to his eyes. Castle moved his hand to the back of her neck and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Rick I love you too." And with that she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back, becoming more and more passionate with each kiss.


End file.
